


The Cradle Will Fall

by LadyCizzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Sequel, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to When The Bough Breaks</p>
<p>Steve is lost now more than ever. With the threat of loosing Danny forever looming over his head Steve knows he has to do what's right, even if it means letting someone go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cradle Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This show is not mine.
> 
> Author's Note: Slight spoilers for 4x07 but nothing big. Note beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This story takes place a few months in the future. This goes out to all my readers out there who give me nothing but love for everything I post.

The events of the day rattled in his mind like loose change in a pocket. A day that started off extremely well ended in Danny storming off and threatening to leave the task-force if he didn't make any changes. A part of him still couldn't believe that his partner threatened to leave but he did and now Steve was unsure of what that meant for his makeshift family. After Danny stormed out of the office Steve called it a day and went back into his office, ignoring the calls of Catherine for him to come back and talk.

Now he was home alone, nursing a beer in his right hand as the other ran numbly through his hair. Sighing, he rested his head on the back of his sofa, staring up at the ceiling about him and wondering what his next move would be. Suddenly the sound of his front door opening caused him to turn his head to see who had entered his home. Deep down he desperately wanted it to be Danny but instead it was Chin walking up to him instead. Steve couldn't help the flash of disappointment that spread across his face as he stared at him team member.

"Try to look happier to see me, I dare you," Chin replied dryly as he stood across from Steve, arms crossed.

"Sorry," Steve shrugged apologetically as he leaned back against sofa. "I just really wanted you to be Danny."

"I figured," scoffed Chin playfully.

"Have you spoken to him at since he left?"

Chin nodded his head. "I did, for a little while. He's the one who convinced me to come over here, make sure you were okay."

"So what, he's pretending to still be concerned about me," spat Steve viciously as he suddenly stood up and began violently pacing the phone. "After everything he said, he's acting like he still cares about me."

"Of course he still cares Steve he's your friend...ohana...that doesn't just go away because he's mad at you," defended Chin, standing up as well. "Besides, deep down we both know Danny was right about what he said."

"You agree with him."

Chin didn't hesitate to respond. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well it's that just great, my whole team turning their backs on me. Please, let me know when you're coming with knife so I can be prepared for the backstabbing," he snorted sarcastically, fuming.

"Nobody is turning their back on you Steve but Danny was right."

Steve glared at his friend. "So you're saying this is all my fault," he hissed angrily.

"No!" Chin shouted, causing Steve's head to jerk in response to him. The last thing he wanted to do was get into an argument with Steve, especially after everything that went down with Danny. He simply wanted to talk to Steve rationally. So, taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself down before he spoke again. "No, alright because while it's true that you screwed up it's even more true that we all screwed up. And I get it Steve, you're a SEAL, you were trained to do things a certain way but Danny and I, we're cops. We were trained better than this and yet we continuously follow you blindly with no questions. Not like cops but like soldiers which is not what we are," finished Chin with an exasperated sigh.

A frowned covered Steve's face. "If that's how you feel then why didn't you say anything?" he asked bewildered.

"Honestly," sighed Chin again. "I felt like I couldn't say anything about it because I owed you my loyalty."

The admission caused Steve to stagger back a few steps. "You owed me your loyalty," Steve repeated, completely astonished. "Chin you don't owe me anything."

Chin shook his head, frowning sadly before speaking. "Look, I wasn't like Danny when you came to me Steve," Chin began to explain. "I was an ex-cop working at a gift shop because a year prior to that I had been accused of being a dirty cop. In one moment I lost the respect of my colleagues, the support of my family and I ended up pushing everyone away because I was ashamed of the man I'd become. But then you came and you offered me a job even though you knew what people were saying about me." He paused momentarily, giving Steve a soft smile. "You gave me my life back and that is something I could never repay you for. So when you did things, things I knew were wrong I simply ignored it because I didn't want you to think I didn't appreciate what you've done for me," he concluded.

Steve let out an anguished gasp, shaking his head vigorously. "What I've done for you Chin?" What about what you guys have done for me? You worked to get me out of jail when I was accused of a double homicide. Hell, you guys came and rescued me from a hostile foreign country because I screwed up. I screwed up then just like I screwed up now only this time I've lost Danny," cried Steve, face contorting into one of pain.

Chin immediately found himself at Steve's side, patting him softly on the shoulder. "You didn't lose him Steve," Chin whispered as he comforted his friend and teammate.

Steve just shook his head in disagreement. "You saw him Chin, heard what he said. He hates me."

"I highly doubt that Danny hates you Steve. Right now he's just upset and he lashed out, respectively, but it doesn't change the fact that you're his friend and he would never turn his back on you. As long as you do the right thing."

"I wish I knew what that was Chin," Steve sighed deeply.

Chin gave Steve a slight smile. "Deep down you know what you have to do. You just have to trust yourself to do it."

Nodding his head, Steve returned the smile as he pulled Chin into a warm embrace. "Thanks, for coming over here – talking to me," replied Steve gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," said Chin, clapping Steve on the back once more as silence settled around them.

********

Since the team had no active cases the next day Steve made himself scarce. No one, not even Cath knew what he was doing with his time and every time she called it went straight to voice-mail. She thought about calling Danny but decided against it. He hadn't shown up at all and Catherine knew enough not to bother the blond detective, unsure if he was still angry about yesterday. Instead she decided to wait for Steve to come to her when he was ready to talk. Finally, near the end of the day, Steve came into the office and gave both Catherine and Chin a nod.

"Hey Steve," Catherine smiled as she moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug. "Been a while," she replied playfully in his ear.

He returned the hug loosely before speaking. "Yeah, sorry I haven't been around much. I've been busy, taking care of a few things."

"Good things?" Chin asked optimistically, leaning against the table.

Steve nodded. "I hope so."

Chin smiled. "Glad to hear it. Spoken to Danny yet."

"I plan to, after I finish up here."

"So, what have you been up too?" asked Catherine curiously.

"Well first spoke with the DA, told him what happened was my fault and pleading with him not to take it out on ADA Walker." he began. "I also promised him that we would do whatever it takes, within the law of course, to fix this. Then I went to Denning, apologized to him as well."

Catherine gave Steve a bright smile. "That's good right. Everything's good now."

Steve shook his head. "Not quite," frowned Steve. "He was livid about what happened with the Landon case and he went as far as threatening to disband the task-force"

"Disband the task-force," repeated Chin fearfully, mouth opened slightly.

Catherine mirrored Chin's expression as she latched on to Steve's arm, turning him around slightly. "But you talked it out of it right," she asked anxiously.

"Actually I didn't need to," Steve stated with a soft smile. "While Denning thought about it he ultimately decided against it. He realized that despite of what happened with Landon we have put a lot of big name bad guys away and he couldn't risk disbanding the team."

"That's great news Steve. I knew you had nothing to worry about," grinned Catherine as she tried to throw her arms around Steve only to have him stop her before she could. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes and a frown on her face. "What's the matter?" she asked somewhat irately.

Steve scoffed angrily. "After what happened how could you possibly think that everything would just be fine."

"'Cause it is, right. The Governor could have fired you Steve but he didn't because he knows he needs you. He needs this team."

"The Governor didn't fire me because he needs me," growled Steve. "He didn't fire me because I agreed with him that things needed to change, including me."

This time it was Catherine's turn to scoff bitterly. "What are you talking about?"

"Denning wasn't the only one displeased about how we've been running things lately. Said that he was constantly receiving complaints about us from HPD and the DA's office. So I did the only thing I could, I suggested that I take a few courses at the police academy over the next few months."

Chin let out a snort. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Seriously, you're going to the police academy."

"Part time," Steve chuckled at the look on both Chin and Catherine's face. "Danny was right, I'm not a cop but if I'm going to do this job right I need to start thinking like a cop. What happened with Landon can't happen again." he replied adamantly, folding his arms across his chest.

Catherine nodded in agreement. "You're right Steve and it won't. We will work nonstop to find a way to put that bastard behind bars."

"We will Cath but you won't. I'm gonna have to ask for your badge back."

"What!" she screeched loudly as she glared icily at her boyfriend who was now her ex-boss. "Are you firing me?"

"No," Steve answered, shaking his head sympathetically but making no effort to move closer to Catherine. "I'm suspending you temporarily until Denning approves your paperwork. Don't get me wrong," he began. "You have been a vital part of this team since Kono's departure but you have not been authorize to work in law enforcement. Because of that you are not only a liability to the work of Five-0 but to this team. Once your paperwork has been approved you will also be required to attend specified classes at the academy along with me and even then your services would on a probationary period." He continued standing his ground even as Catherine's eyes widen at the news of not only going training at the police academy but also being allowed on the team on a probation period.

"You can't be serious," she spat, shaking her head at him in disbelief. "The police academy Steve."

"Yes Catherine the police academy where you will be expected to pass every single class if you want to work here," replied Steve firmly, his tone unwavering. "Also I have to tell you that this will only happen if the Governor feels you have the qualifications to do this job as well as believe that we can have a relationship and effectively work together."

Rolling her eyes, she gave Steve resentful smirk. "No matter how you say it still sounds like I'm being fired."

Steve shrugged. "I'm sorry Catherine but I have to do what's best for this team and the island."

"But what about me. What I am supposed to do now?"

"Honestly I don't know." When she continued to scowl angrily at him he let out a deep sigh. "Look Cath I care about you, I truly do but I can't let our relationship jeopardize the work of this team. Please tell me you understand."

"I understand a lot of things Steve but this, I have no idea what to say about this," Catherine hissed, giving Steve one final glare as she reached down and removed her badge from her pants, slamming it down on the table. "Here's your badge." Not waiting for Steve to stop her she turned around and made her way out of the office.

Steve released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding as he watched her leave. Finally, once she was gone, he turned his attention to Chin who had remained quiet during the entire exchange.

"That could have gone better," was all Chin said as he walked around the table until he was standing next to Steve while Steve leaned against the table.

"She's hurt but I know Catherine. She'll bounce back from this."

"I hope you're right."

Silence lapsed around them, neither man speaking as Steve reached out and grabbed Catherine's badge. Rolling it around in his hands, he turned to Chin and spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "I did the right thing," he tried to state firmly but to Chin and himself it sounded more like a question than a statement. Still, Steve continued speaking. "I mean, it hurts to know that my actions allowed a guilty man go free and it was hard telling Catherine that she was no longer apart of the team but I needed to do what was best for my team. So I did the right thing. Right?" this time the question was clear to both men.

"You don't have to ask me that Steve," Chin stated softly, bumping Steve's shoulder with his. "Sometimes the hardest choices are the ones that hurt the most. And I know that everything you did today was probably the hardest thing you ever had to do. But yeah, you did the right thing," Chin finished, giving his friend a sincere smile.

Steve smiled back. "Thanks. I just hope Danny thinks so."

"Something tells me that Danny is going to be more pleased about you actually having to take classes at the academy than anything else," chuckled Chin, slightly wishing he could be there when Steve broke the news to the blond.

"Now that I can believe," laughed Steve happily as he stood up. "How about we call it a day alright," he suggested. "I need to go speak with Danny, tell him the news, and hope that he doesn't leave Five-0."

"Don't worry, things will work out for the best," replied Chin optimistically.

"I hope so." With a quick handshake, Steve turned and headed straight for the door. He didn't know what would happen after he talked with Danny but he did know this, he wasn't giving up his partner without a fight. Steve was determined to keep Danny at Five-0 where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks, seriously that's all she wrote. I hope I did the sequel justice even though Danny wasn't present. I know, what the hell was I doing not adding Danny but I starting typing and Chin made an appearance and he wouldn't leave. I tell you, he is one stubborn but hot man so I let him stay. For you Catherine lovers I hope you don't hate me but I wanted this story to be realistic in a sense that she would have to have some training in law enforcement if she wanted a job for Five-0. I know that people in the military often become cops when they leave but some training is required. They don't just give you a badge and gun and let you walk a beat or be a detective. So, once again, nothing against Catherine but it had to be done.
> 
> Life is hard. That's all I got.
> 
> LadyC


End file.
